Kinky Fetish
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "She has a fetish, and he approves of it." Day 2 - Scar


**Disclaimer - **_Fairy Tail is not mine, neither are these characters. __Also I don't owe the attached fanart, Leah-la-gata on deviantart does ^^_

**Summary** - _"She has a fetish, and he approves of it." Prompt Two — Scar_

* * *

O==O===O===O==O

**Kinky Fetish**

"Bastard..."

"What did ya say, ice freak?"

"Just what you heard, fire cube!"

"You-!"

Clash of fists, exchange of kicks **— ** Freezy lances thrown at the fire breather at an attempt to hit, but missing and destroying the building's floor and walls instead — A chaos had been launched and yet, nobody was not surprised at all. Afterall, it was a 'normally' normal day in Fairy Tail. Being stabbed by pointy icy objects, and being burnt by furious flames; minor injuries like these was just an excuse to test their soul and upgrade their level as mage even more... probably.

Anyways, this 'supposed-to-be-abnormal-day'was going on and on, without any disturbing factor. Natsu grinned, Gray stripped, Juvia fangirled, Lucy got her clothes ripped, and sighed relentlessly, Gajeel joined the fray, Mira got injured, but still smiled and last but not least — Erza entered the arena to scare the life out of the little freaks just by an eerie look, and finally the matter was resolved, thanks to Titania.

.

_Winner = None_

_Enjoyment(being the real purpose of the brawl) = Full. No doubt, a message of youth._

_._

It was not long before evening arrived, and another adventure was written in the golden diary of our dear heroes. As the guild started to get empty, the ice maker decided to call it for a day. He was _really_ going to leave, not until, his hawk-like eyes noticed a rather confusing conversation going on between the key-bearer and her bookworm friend. He was going to ignore it, taking it as one of those stupid girl's talk, but

"So Lu-chan, what do you think?" The bluehead whispered mischeviously.

"What you ask_— _Levy-chan, I have already said that I don't want to discuss about it, nor I have any!" She answered straightforwardly.

"Heh, don't you actually want to talk about it, your_ fetishes." _She sticked her tongue out in a meaningful smile.

"Ah_— _Uh_— _ Don't say it a-aloud, it is not a private place!" She shook her fist at her in confusion.

"Oh, Gray is still here." Levi pointed, passing a hand through her hair nervously.

"T-that's w-what I was talking about!" Lucy shouted, emitting heat.

"Sorry, sorry."

Gulp.

It was getting so interesting, that his feet had froze.

_"Lucy's fetishes? I wanna know..."_

He immediately feinted to give off a image of having left the room, but once their attention was diverted, he hopped in and hid behind the entrance door instead, smirking at his geniusness.

Sitting a few seats away, they were discussing a rather interesting topic _— _More because it was something which could prove useful for him, and hence; he wanted to know her opinion no matter what. Afterall, she was his secret heartbeat, but he was keeping it a secret from anyone. News like this spread virus in an openly public space, and taking his guild members into consideration, this would be even craziness._ E_ven if they were his friends, this was too private. He was not an idiot, no no. He will take it slowly and this was a clear chance. If he could get to know about the lady's dirty secrets, no wonder he can improvise them.

"Come on Luce. Even Gray is gone now... We are all alone, shout out the truth." She looked at her evilly, giving a thumbs up.

The blonde gave off piercing glares to the blunette, but when she saw that her best friend had the reverse effect instead _— _got even more curious, she gave in to the persistence.

"F-fine! I just have to t-tell right? G-geez." She yelled, ears reddened.

"Yay!" Levy cooed.

.

_His heart was beating so hard, that it felt like, it would leap out any moment. He was feeling a thirst building up inside him as he continuously wettened the dry lips._

_._

**Commando mode** - Arching her neck round in circles, hand placed over her forehead, to make sure that everyone really was gone. It took her atleast fifteen movements, before she was absolutely satisfied.

"A-actually..." She leaned in, glancing sideways in unsureness.

.

_He swallowed his own saliva, eyes darting at his target. Making an earnest prayer that her fetish is something easy to please over and over in a repeated process._

_._

"I-i like..."

"Mm!" The bookworm's eyes were glinting with stars now, as her hopes crossed the roof, sky even.

"L-like..."

.

_He heaved a slow breath, clenching his bare chest — Ofcourse, he had already stripped. The air temperature was too hot, too hot._

.

_"Why am I nervous? Say it already Luce, and God, let it be something easy!." _

.

.

.

"I love m-men with s-scars!" She stated monotonely, breathing heavily afterwards. "G-geez, you are so p-persistent..." She laughed nervously, and immediately veiled her face beyond her hands. A beautiful crimson red was decorating her face _— _Peachy pink, strawberry scarlet.

"Aw~ Lu-chan so cute, so kawaii. Let me give you a hug!" She moved over to embrace her from behind, and started tickling her, bringing an awkward smile on the blonde's lips waveringly.

.

For Gray, it was like getting a heartattack, as he cupped his chin with a hand. He examined his body like it was a machine, fondling it over.

_"Two scars... Does that mean...No way..."_

_"I have chance!"_

He raised his fist with excitement, which was visible from his face _and_ actions.

"HELL YEAH!"

He let out a little squeak. Correction _— _A screech loud enough to be heard by the lovely girls.

"Who is...that..." Levy questioned, truth exposed halfway.

A strong gale of wind blew over, immediately shutting the door with a thud. With this revelation, the hidden identity was revealed.

"_Crap..."_

Drip. Drip. Cold sweat sticking to his body, as he forgot his location, his identification, his name and just everything. A short wave of fake amnesia had taken him into its grip, and wasn't willing to let go of him any sooner.

"Y-you listened...?" Lucy whispered, face dropped.

"Huh? What could you be talking about?" He answered noncholantly, hands in pockets.

_"Yosh going good."_

"Hmm?"

"I don't remember anything about you liking... men with scars." He cursed himself midways, sweating buckets now.

.

_"Darn..."_

_._

"You are the worst, eavesdropping like that on us..." Levy commented, face darkened.

"Levy-chan, can I do_ that_, right?" Lucy glanced at her best friend sweetly, and then again at the poor ice maker, eyes narrowed at him.

"L-lucy, listen to me calmly, I can e-explain." He stuttered, gesturing around madly.

"Hmm, what's left to say now." She gave him a sharp look, tightening her grip on a whip, which had come out of nowhere.

I-it is a uh_— _ misunderstanding!" Gray stuttered, eyes focusing on her weapon of choice. She had once hit him with it accidently during practicing, and it hurt like hell. There is no way, he was gonna take the risk of being in a hospital for who-know's-how-long.

"I was, Uh.. Yeah_— _ I had forgotten somewhere in the guild so I had to come back."

_"Great Gray, you are the master of lying!"_ He complimented himself in head, as he saw Lucy's expression returning to normal.

But when I came back, you guys were having a private conversation so I had to hide behind the door." He stated calmly and proudly.

"And then you head everything. I feel sorry for you..." Lucy uttered with concern, like she was moved by his gentlemanly side.

"It's great you are being understanding." He sneered, hands on his back, grinning on the perfect lie and it's success.

"But."

"Huh?"

"Don't expect me to let you go away with just that." She snapped, cracking her neck as she stepped forward.

"Levy, help_— _"

To his surprise, the bluehead was already gone.

_"Damn it, you shortie! I swear I am gonna tell Gajeel about your crush on him, I swear to God, damn my luck, damn everything!__" _

He cursed himself, as the dangerous woman moved nearer and nearer, to the point that she was at a foot's distance only.

"Can't we talk?"

"I said no, so no."

"Please... Lucy-sama!"

_"There is no way that would fail, she loves being called that."_

She stepped forward, while he backwards.

_"Wait, why is this not working!"_

"How about, I will treat you to dinner?"

_"Silence is golden"_ Lucy was following this advice, adding a sinister grin to it.

"Shopping_— _ I will have you do that, as much as you want for one day, all free!" He stammered, sweat-drops falling continuously at a fixed rate.

No response_— _ Oh yeah, the smile just got even atrocious.

"You can have me as your slave for whole month!"

He gave another handsome offer, an undoubtedly unrejectable one. He was sure it would be spot-on but what he saw, terrified him for his life. In place of her, a ferocious bear was marching, her veins were showing up now as he saw her eyes almost redden.

_"Save me God!"_

"What I want is not money, or presents. Neither it is luxurious dinner, or mouthwatering offers." She spoke seriously, just a few inches away from him.

"I am not a woman like that, who is pleased by such worldly things. While, I do enjoy those, for me, my privacy and my secrets are more important. And yet, you had to..." She looked so helpless as she crouched on the wooden ground, almost going to cry.

"Lucy..."

"I hate you for being like that!" She squawked, her hurt look piercing through his heart.

"Then what do you want, I can't understand you like this" He came off a bit angry, even when he didn't intended to.

"You_— _ idiot, idiot, idiot!" She launched small attacks on his chest.

"Ow_— _ What's that for_— _"

"You could be sorry earnestly...then I would have forgiven you...for sure. And yet, you had to give me those offers, like to me, worldly desire is what all matters." She howled.

He gaped at her, his lips showing a small opening. A pang of guilt could be felt in his chest, which was starting to feel heavy with disgust at himself.

_"I was hurting her all along without even realizing anything, and yet I says that I love her, I am a jerk..."_

He leered unconsciously, grabbing her by wrist and stopping the smacks which weren't really hurting.

"What's with you!" She bawled, sniffing.

"I am sorry..."

His bangs were covering his eyes so she couldn't see his expressions, she looked away anyways.

"I am very sorry... " He repeated sincerely.

.

"Hmph, I am not going to forgive you anymore." She rolled her eyes, pouting a bit.

"Why? You said that if I apologized sincerly_— _"

"Then and now is different, Mr. Gray Fullbuster. You should have realized it yourself." She scowled.

He tightened his grip, and she felt helpless against his strength, and the visible height difference as he towered himself on her.

"You are hurting me." She fought back.

"No, I will not let you go, not until you listen."

A small moment of silence enveloped the space, as the words seemed to have disappear into hollow air. He was grasping her loosely now, but not letting go completely. She was looking at him with such lovely expressions which were making him restless.

"I... I was happy!" He shrieked.

.

"Wha_— _?" She let out a small voice but he cut it off.

"When I heard that you guys were discussing about your fetishes, I got very interesting_— _ So excited that I got senseless."

His expressions were serious and earnest now, every word was screaming truth to her.

"You love men with scars... I c-couldn't express my joy when I heard these...'cause I h-had them too so..."

He glanced away, staring at the peachy-red sunset, visible through one of the windows. His voice was shaky, and hoarse. The building was currently near lifeless and his voice was echoing _— _Something, which made him even nervous and embarrassed at the blasphemy he was spouting.

Lucy gave him an questioning look, but soon realized just what he actually meant by that. She was not dense, unlike a pinkette friend of hers afterall. Her eyes were widened, as she reassured herself whether it was a dream or not. He was blushing for her, and it made her smile at his antics.

.

.

"Pfft..." She cracked up, and all he could do was blink.

.

"Be more clear please." She smirked at him, playing false.

His cerulean orbs grew in size as he gritted his teeth at the woman's wickedness. Was she saying it for real? And was it answering it for real as well? It doesn't matter anymore, he is going to confess today, it's decided!

With a swish, he tugged her in in between his protective arms as his body conditions got worse, heart being barraged with feelings.

"So this is how it feels to hug her... She is like a beautiful flower, so tender that I might break her..."

"A-are my heart beats enough for you to understand?" He stammered, tugging ever closer so that she could hear the resonance properly, if she hasn't already.

For the celestial spirit mage, things were no different, if not worse. No way in her dreams, she would have thought that today was going to turn in this direction, and mr. stripper would feel her for like this. She decided, she is going to play evil until the very end, even if her voice plays along or not.

"I s-still want it in s-simplest form..." She stuttered, glancing away in embarrasment. The air was getting so humid and hot, as she found his _now-mad-look-but-not-so-much_ intoxicating her.

_"This woman..."_ His eyebrow was twitching now, just what she wants from him?

_"If this is how you want then..."_

" I love you, can't you take the hint?!" He wailed, gazing right in her eyes which were already interlocked in his.

He had done it, he had lost his sanity, his everything, just after this girl—

"I...don't know... I am so happy. At first I was teasing you—"

"So you really were messing with me!" He jawdropped.

"Not l-lstening till the very end, will you?" She narrowed her eyes, and he decided to remain quiet to hear her  
share of story.

"I l-love men with scars who have r- raven hair, and deep blue eyes.. very much... T-that's my f-fetish..." She stammered, making and breaking million eyecontacts, as he awed at her continously.

"G-geez, that's why you are an i- idiot." She confessed, her face beaming with a gorgeous blush.

He was finding it hard to control himself now.

"There is no way this is true...Afterall, it's Lucy! She is so unreachable that..."

The moment he pinched himself, and felt the slight pain, he was sure it was reality. She was returning his feelings, and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"And I f-forgive you— "

"Can you remain quiet?" He stated, veins popping out.

"So rude..." She pouted.

"'Cause I can't help but want to kiss you..."

As he jerked his body to kiss the woman of his dreams, the time stopped. She smelled like strawberries in between him, so small, so adorable, and sweet all along. There is no way, he can't be in love with her. Afterall, it's Lucy — The kindest woman he has ever met, despite having a short temper, which itself is adorable.

As their lips parted away, he felt the world shining in a new color. The sky outside was already pitch black, and they were still there, inside the building which seemed to be radiating with pleasant, vibrant colors, colors which could never be seen with naked eyes — Colors of love.

The pair of youth was blushing furiously at their first kiss, that they had lost track of time. They were still lost in each other's eyes that worldly matters were aleady forgotten by them.

Another gust of wind arrived and with a loud vibrating sound, the front door closed. They just had to freak out and so they did. They heard the sound of inserting the key, and locking the entrance.

"Gray, what is happening!" Lucy hooted, sticking close to him.

But for Gray, this was the start of the world, as his eyes twinkled endlessly.

"I don't know what happened but..."

Lucy's eyebrow was twitching on its own — Premonition at its strongest.

"That means, we got the spend the night time together!" He muttered excitedly.

"W-what's with that look, you are creeping me out..." Lucy cried with a disgusted look, arms turning bakwards.

"Oh please Lucy, you like me, I like you, there is no one here, something is bound to happen at this cliche development." He leered, moving towards her, hands in air like a hunter ready to attack his prey.

"Eeeek! Don't come near me!" She bellowed, backtracking.

"You can't run away anywhere." He said amusedly, running after her.

"Gray, I hate you!"She squeaked, giving in to his advances.

He gaped at her, smiling and uttering the start of the ordeal.

"Yes darling I love you too."

.

"And you know, that's very kinky of you..."

**_(...The End...)_**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_This wasn't supposed to be so long, I swear it was going to be only about 1000-1500 words. Don't know what happened... I wasn't supposed to convert it into this long, then again all my stories end up like this._

_Anyways, please **review **coz I love those xD  
_


End file.
